


Autograph

by The_Azkaban_Dreamer



Series: Summer 0f 2021 [5]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Chocolate Frog Cards, Cursed Child compliant, Gen, Harry is a Good Dad, Scorpius is a big fan of Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Azkaban_Dreamer/pseuds/The_Azkaban_Dreamer
Summary: Harry doesn't usually sign his Chocolate Frog cards, but with Scorpius Malfoy, he made an exception.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Summer 0f 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/603535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Autograph

Scorpius had been going to the Potter's quite frequently that summer and Harry had been watching him, getting to know him and seeing how he interacted with Albus.

Suffice to say, Harry found himself liking the boy and he got on quite well with him. He finally saw the close bond between the two boys and saw how much happier Albus was whenever he had his best friend at his side. Harry thought that Albus couldn't have chosen a better friend.

Scorpius was like a human cheering charm whenever he came round the Potters house. Everyone's mood improved a lot whenever he was in the room and there was a lot more laughter and fewer arguments.

At the kitchen table one afternoon, Harry saw Albus and Scorpius both swapping Chocolate Frog cards and Scorpius was telling Albus about the history of each witch and wizard.

Albus was listening with rapt attention, his eyes on Scorpius as he told Albus about Herpo the Foul.

After Scorpius had finished, he picked up a card and his face turned bright pink. Albus leaned over to see what card he had and laughed as soon as he saw it.

Albus was grinning, looking as if he were enjoying watching his best friend squirm under his gaze. Harry moved behind Scorpius to see the card and sure enough, saw his own face looking back at him.

Albus had told Harry how much Scorpius had admired him and he had caught Scorpius staring at him numerous times during his visits, but he was quite shy and always averted his gaze when Harry had caught him looking.

He was quite harmless really, never leaving Albus's side no longer than necessary and was always polite. Even though he had apologised to him before, Harry still felt guilty about his previous behaviour towards Scorpius and wanted to make it up to him.

An idea suddenly hit him like a Bludger and feeling dazed by the brilliance of it, he dug his quill out of his pocket.

"Scorpius," Harry said suddenly. "Can I have that?"

Scorpius jumped, looking both shocked and puzzled that Harry had spoken to him. He handed Harry the card, an inquisitive frown on his face.

Both Albus and Scorpius's mouths dropped open in shock as Harry got a bottle of ink, dipped his quill in and signed the card.

"Here you go, Scorpius," Harry said, handing the card back to him and had to suppress a laugh as Scorpius's mouth changed to a perfect, comical 'O'. "This is yours."

Scorpius took the card with trembling fingers, staring at it in wonder, his eyes growing brighter as he ran a thumb along the card, looking as if he couldn't believe that this was happening.

"F-for me?" Scorpius choked out. "You signed your card for _me_?"

"Of course," Harry nodded, smiling at him. "Be sure to keep it safe."

"But Dad," Albus said weakly. "You _never_ sign your own Chocolate Frog cards."

Harry shifted the weight between his feet and ran a hand through his hair.

"Considering that you've read a lot about me, Scorpius," Harry said, choosing his words carefully. "And that you've been Albus's best friend since you both started Hogwarts, standing with him through thick and thin even when I couldn't reach him, I don't think that there's anyone in this world more deserving of that than you."

Scorpius's eyes grew even brighter and he clutched the card tighter to his chest. Albus leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Scorpius's shoulder. Their eyes met and something seemed to pass between the two.

"Thank you," Scorpius said, his eyes shining with tears.

To Harry's complete surprise, Scorpius got up and tackled him in a hug. Harry stood there, unsure how to act with Draco Malfoy's son hugging him. His eyes sought Albus and to his relief, he saw that Albus was smiling at the sight of his best friend hugging his father.

Harry tentatively patted Scorpius's back, feeling quite awkward. Scorpius pulled away, grinning so much that Harry thought that his face might split in two.

"Thank you, Harry Potter," Scorpius said excitedly. "Thank you so much for this! I never thought you would do anything like that. Should I frame this in my room? I'm not sure what Dad would think. He'll probably have a heart attack or something. But I'll definitely keep this safe. I don't believe it. A signed card. A signed card from Harry Potter. My geekiness is a quivering!"

"Ron and Hermione would be happy to sign their cards for you as well," Harry said, another idea coming to him.

Scorpius looked as if Christmas had come early and he started rambling with excitement at the prospect of a complete set of his heroes signing their Chocolate Frog cards for him.

Harry and Albus's eyes met, the pair of them grinning at Scorpius's sheer joy. Harry felt as if things were finally looking up for both of them.

"Thanks, Dad," Albus said, giving Harry a hug as Scorpius continued to ramble with gratitude.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, pleased that he had finally done something right.


End file.
